Who Knew
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Ele teve que ir, ela esperou, todos os dias, que ele entrasse pela porta, e ainda esperava. Quem diria... Song baseada na música “Who Knew” de Pink.


**Sinopse: **Ele teve que ir, ela esperou, todos os dias, que ele entrasse pela porta, e ainda esperava. Quem diria...  
Song baseada na música "Who Knew" de Pink.

**  
Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, todos pertencem a Tia J.K., e ela faz o que quer com eles, o que é minha maior preocupação, porque comigo pelo menos eles estariam a salvo! ;PPPP**  
**

**Who Knew**

Essa era apenas mais uma noite vazia, mais uma noite em que a chuva batia na janela a impedindo de encarar o horizonte por onde ele se fora. Era mais uma noite que ela passava acordada, sentada no parapeito, como todas as outras antes dessas nos últimos três anos.

"_You took my hand, you showed me how  
Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como  
You promised me you'd be around_

Você me prometeu que estaria por perto_  
Uh huh, that's right  
A_ham, tá certo."

Nunca imaginou, quando ele lhe disse que tinha que ir, que demoraria tanto para vê-lo novamente. Todo dia nascia com a esperança de vê-lo caminhar em sua direção para que pudesse abraçá-lo, e então não o deixaria ir nunca mais. Toda noite quando encostava a cabeça no travesseiro lembrava da voz dele, de tudo que ele lhe disse. E quando fechava os olhos o medo de perdê-lo na noite era tão grande que levava seu sono embora.

"_I took your words and I believed  
_Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei  
_In everything you said to me  
_Em tudo que você me disse

_Yeah huh, that's right  
_É, Aham, tá certo._"_

E todas as vezes que tentaram lhe dizer que ele não voltaria, que ela devia seguir em frente, ela quis gritar que estavam todos errados, pois nunca esqueceu quando ele disse que a amava pra sempre. Mas a cada 24 horas um pouco da sua esperança ia embora, levando o que restou das suas lembranças, da sua alegria, do que restou dele.

"_If someone said: "Three years from now  
_Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás_  
You'd be long gone."_

Que você desapareceria_  
I'd stand up and punch them up_

Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles_  
'Cause they're all wrong_

Porque eles estariam errados_  
I know better_

Eu sei melhor que eles_  
'Cause you said "forever and ever"_

Porque você disse "para sempre e sempre" _  
Who knew?  
_Quem diria..."

Se lembrava de quando ele finalmente lhe pediu em namoro, de quando admitiu que lhe amava, foi o primeiro dia mais feliz de sua vida, por que todos os dias com ele eram os mais felizes de sua vida. Tudo que ela sempre sonhou pra eles, ele conseguiu que fosse muito melhor, ele tinha esse dom de a fazer feliz apenas ao encará-la com os olhos verdes.

"_Remember when we were such fools_  
Lembra-se quando nós éramos bobos  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais  
_Oh no, no no_  
Oh não, não não."

E tudo o que ela queria era que ele aparecesse, que desse noticias, que voltasse. Queria acordar um dia com todas as cartas que esperou ele mandar e nunca que chegaram na cabeceira de sua cama, com ele sentado em sua poltrona admirando-a dormir.

"_I wish I could touch you again_

Eu queria poder te tocar de novo_  
I wish I could still call you friend  
_Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo_  
I'd give anything_

Eu daria qualquer coisa"

E as vezes, em alguns momentos, se pegava pensando se todos não estariam certos quando diziam que ele não voltaria. Talvez ela estivesse errada, talvez eles soubessem mais do que ela. Talvez eles conseguissem enxergar além do "pra sempre". Mas então ela colocava essa possibilidade de lado e voltava a se fechar no mundo que viveram três anos atrás.

"_When someone said: "Count your blessings now_

Quando alguém disse "conte suas bênçãos agora_  
For they're long gone."  
_Para aqueles que já não estão por perto_  
I guess I just didn't know how_

Eu acho que eu não sabia como_  
I was all wrong_

Eu estava totalmente errada_  
They knew better_

Eles sabiam melhor que eu_  
Still you said "forever and ever"_

Ainda assim você disse "para sempre e sempre"_  
Who knew?_  
Quem diria..."

E assim ela foi deixando as lembranças tomarem conta da sua cabeça. Quantas vezes não quis chorar de saudade, mas as lágrimas não caiam. Quantas vezes abandonou a realidade vazia e solitária apenas pra assistir mais um filme que dois haviam estrelado em sua mente. E por quanto tempo mais ela viveria do passado? Por quanto mais ainda teria um passado pra ela se agarrar?

"_I'll keep you locked in my head_

Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente_  
Until we meet again_

Até nos encontrarmos novamente_  
Until we, until we meet again_

Até nos, até nos encontrarmos novamente_  
And I won't forget you, my friend_

E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo_  
What happened?  
_O que aconteceu?"

Gina viu o céu começar a clarear no horizonte, a chuva tinha parado e o vendo frio da madrugada balançava as arvores no jardim. Ela se levantou e andou em direção ao calendário pendurado na parede, com um aceno de varinha um X vermelho marcou o dia 10 de julho. Em algum lugar lá fora ele deveria estar indo dormir em algum esconderijo, exatamente o que ela faria quando o dia clareasse, dormir imaginando que estava abraçada a ele.

"_If someone said: "Three years from now_

Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás_  
You'd be long gone."_

Que você desapareceria_  
I'd stand up and punch them out_

Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles_  
'Cause they're all wrong_

Porque eles estariam enganados_  
And that last kiss I'll cherish_

E aquele último beijo, que eu apreciarei_  
Until we meet again_

até nos encontrarmos novamente_  
And time makes it harder_

E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil_  
I wish I could remember_

Eu queria poder me lembrar_  
But I keep your memory_

Mas eu mantenho sua memória_  
You visit me in my sleep_

Você me visita em meus sonhos_  
My darling, who knew?_

Meu querido, quem diria…" _  
_

Andou novamente em direção a janela apenas com a intenção de fechar a cortina, deu uma ultima olhada em direção ao horizonte, agora já podia enxergar o vasto pasto além do limite da Toca, passarinhos voavam morro acima, e mais além algo chamou sua atenção. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte, abriu a janela, o vento gelado batia em seu rosto, mas ela não se importava. Um passaro bem maior voava em sua direção, uma coruja, a primeira que recebia em 3 anos. __

**FIM**_  
_

**N/A: **Oi genteeeeeeeeeee!

Quando ouvi essa musica pela primeira vez ela mexeu tantooooooo comigo que vocês nem tem idéia...  
Alias... n consigo mais parar de ouvi-la... superrrrrrrrr recomendo!  
Eu adorei essa Song!

Não me matem pelo final... talvez tenha uma continuação, depende muitooooooo se vcs gostarem...

Então mandem reviews, ok?

Mando beijossssssssss super especiais...  
Pra **_Snape_** minha miguxa do coração q foi a primeira a ler essa song... e eu sei que essa musica tb mecheu mtu com ela.

Pra **Dan **que assistiu o clipe comigo a primeira vez e me mandou a versão remix de Who Knew, se bem que eu gostei mais da original xD  
Pra **Lou** que não gosta de H/G, mas vai ler essa pq fui eu que escrevi, tenho certeza, e me matar por ter postado antes de NR xD  
Pra **Ly**, minha cunhadinha linda do meu L, que por sinal tah dodói agora e eu to super preocupada q ela n entra na net... e sei que vou levar uma bronca dela por tah postando sem betar, mas ai quando ela tiver bem ela beta e eu posto de novo xDDDD  
Pro meu **parrrrrr** lindoooo, que leu todas as fics que eu escrevi até agora, que me encheu de elogios e que vai com certeza me puxar a orelha se eu parar de escrever...

Pra** Bruby**, minha miga linda, que eu nem sei se vai ler, mas que se ler fique sabendo que to louca pra mandar essa musica pra vc!

Pra **Loiraaa, **que eu tenho quase certeza que não vai ler, mas n quero deixar de mandar beijo especial pra ela pq ela eh especial!

**AMO TODOS VCSSSSSSSSSS!  
**

Ansiosa pelas reviews!  
Milllllllllllllllllllllllll beijosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**


End file.
